Bienvenue chez les Viau
by Vanabob
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si les deux frères avait une soeur? Venez lire première fic avis demander.
1. Trafic Report

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma première fic et j'aimerais bien avoir plusieurs avis sur le chapitre. Je tiens à spécifier que je ne publierai pas le chapitre deux avant d'avoir**** au moins une review. La correction prend aussi un peu de temps alors je m'excuse à l'avance si ça prend plus de temps que prévue pour la publication. **

**Pour les dialogue je ne suis pas encore décidé sur leur formes alors je voudrais savoir quel type vous préférez entre les deux que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre ci. Je vais tenter de respecter votre choix. Bonne lecture!!!!!!**

**Vanabob**

Bienvenue chez les Viau

Chapitre 1 – Trafic Report

Les deux frères étaient dans l'entrepôt de John Winchester depuis une éternité, selon Dean pour essayer de trouver des infos à propos du passé de leur père. Ce dernier leur avait caché beaucoup de chose sur sa vie et c'est à cause de tous ces secrets que les deux chasseurs avaient appris, du jour au lendemain, qu'ils avaient un autre frère. Pour eux, il était normal de vouloir savoir si leur famille n'était pas plus grande, c'était une éventualité que Sam et Dean ne pouvaient écarter et ils voulaient le savoir avant que ça ne leur tombe sur la tête, comme ça avait été le cas avec Adam. C'est pour cette raison que les deux frères jouaient aux chasseurs de trésor dans le fouillis d'objets que contenait l'entrepôt de leur père. L'endroit était si plein qu'il devait bien y avoir un indice sur la progéniture que John aurait pu avoir. Les étagères débordaient d'objets en tout genre, il y avait plusieurs livres, quelques cartables ainsi que plusieurs caisses de dossiers dont s'était occupé leur père. Certains livres étaient des carnets d'adresses ou même des journaux relatant la vie de leur père.

L'entrepôt était dans le même état que lors de leur dernière visite, sauf que, cette fois-ci, rien n'avait été volé et ça ce voyait par l'épaisseur phénoménale de poussière qui s'était accumulé sur les étagères, le sol et les meubles. Les deux frères n'avaient pas remis les pieds à cet endroit depuis l'histoire de la patte de lapin et, même à ce moment là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment porté attention à ce qu'il y avait dans l'entrepôt. Ils avaient bien sûre fouillé un peu, mais pas de fond en comble. Le plus jeune des deux frères était étonné par la quantité d'objets que leur père avait accumulé pendant sa vie, même s'il était loin d'être quelqu'un qui conservait des trucs inutiles, le cercueil qui se trouvait près de la porte en était un bon exemple. Pendant que Sam s'activait à ouvrir les boîtes remplis de dossiers qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, Dean essayait de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans les boîtes à sorts de leur père. Il ne voulait surtout pas les ouvrir, puisqu'il y avait des chances qu'il ait affaire à une autre patte de lapin ou tout autre objet du même genre, mais rien de dangereux ne pouvait vraiment arriver s'il les secouait un peu… Son jeune frère aurait certainement désapprouvé et c'était pour cette raison que Dean se cachait pour tenter de découvrir leur contenu. Le plus vieux des Winchester passa près d'une heure à chercher dans les affaires de son père, mais il finit tout de même par se retourner vers son frère et il lui parla avec une pointe d'ennui dans la voix.

- Sammy, crois-tu vraiment qu'on va trouver quelque chose dans ce bordel?

-Pourquoi pas? Papa avait bien un journal, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas un autre. Peut-être que l'on va trouver un nom qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste.

-En tout cas, moi je ne vois absolument rien…

-Ouvre toi les deux yeux et cherche plus loin que le bout de ton nez et peut-être que là tu vas trouver quelque chose, répliqua Sam en chuchotant pour lui même.

Dean lui répondit tout en ramassant un bout de papier un peu jauni dans un des carnets qu'ils avaient trouvé.

-Je suis pas sourd! Et tiens, en passant il y avait ce papier juste au bout de mon nez.

-C'est quoi?

-Ouvre toi les deux yeux et lit.

Sam attrapa le papier et lança un regard agacé à son frère quand il vit son air moqueur. Sur la feuille il y avait le nom d'une femme, une certaine Gabrielle Viau. Un numéro de téléphone se trouvait sous l'inscription. Sam regardait le bout de papier depuis une bonne minute quand il finit par proposer d'aller voir Bobby ou Ellen pour avoir des informations à propos de Gabrielle. Dean, qui était peu convaincu que les deux amis de son père puissent avoir une quelconque information sur cette femme, finit quand même par hocher la tête et les deux frères se dirigèrent vers l'Impala. Ils étaient partis de l'entrepôt depuis déjà quelques minutes quand Dean se décida à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait vu ce papier. Le nom de famille de cette femme n'était pas un nom qu'on pouvait souvent rencontrer aux États-Unis et c'était même la première fois que Dean l'entendait. Il se demandait sérieusement d'où pouvait venir cette Gabrielle.

-Le nom de famille de cette femme, as-tu une idée d'où ça provient?

-J'ai déjà commencé à chercher des informations sur elle, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est une vieille adresse à Montréal.

-C'est où ça?

-Au Canada, idiot…

-Quoi!?! Papa est allé jusqu'au Canada juste pour avoir un enfant, lança Dean surpris.

-Il y était peut-être allé pour une chasse! T'imaginais-tu vraiment que les montres et les démons n'existaient qu'aux États-Unis?

Dean, qui avait mal pris la remarque, augmenta le volume de la radio et n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant le reste du voyage, préférant ne pas donner à Sam une nouvelle chance de lui lancer une autre bonne réplique au visage à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre. Il n'aimait pas montrer à Sam qu'il n'était pas vraiment cultivé et ça le frustrait au plus au point quand il passait pour un parfait idiot.

Les Winchester arrivèrent chez Bobby en fin d'après-midi et le trouvèrent dans sa cours pleine de voitures. Puisqu'il faisait encore assez clair, pour que Bobby puisse voir quelque chose, il en profitait pour retaper une de ses vieilles autos. Les deux frères arrivèrent si discrètement que Bobby ne les entendit pas s'approcher de lui et il se cogna la tête contre le capot de la voiture quand Dean lui dit bonjour un peu trop joyeusement à son gout. Il se releva avec un air assez grognon en se massant le dessus de la tête et en lui lançant un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de meurtrier.

Bobby : Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?!? D'habitude vous prenez la peine de m'avertir avant de débarquer chez moi!

Sam : On avait besoin de ton aide à propos de quelque chose qu'on a trouvé dans l'entrepôt de papa.

Bobby : Pas une autre patte de lapin j'espère!?!

Dean : Non non t'inquiète pas, c'est rien de vraiment dangereux…enfin je crois. En fait, on a trouvé un papier avec le numéro d'une certaine Gabrielle Viau. T'as une idée de qui ça pourrait bien être?

Bobby : Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais oui, je sais qui elle est…

Dean : C'est une chasseuse ou une médium? Comme Missouri? Et par pitié, ne me dit pas qu'elle est comme Bela!

Bobby : Tu veux bien me laisser finir de parler! Oui c'était une une chasseuse, mais elle a arrêté il y a longtemps, parce…

Dean : Pourquoi?

Bobby lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « tu ouvre la bouche une fois de plus et je ne dis plus rien! » avant de reprendre où il en était.

Bobby : Votre père et elle ont fait plusieurs chasses ensemble, mais elle a arrêté quand elle est tombé enceinte…

Sam : De qui?!?

Bobby : De votre père!

Quand Sam et Dean entendirent qu'ils avaient un petit frère ou une petite sœur de plus, ils restèrent assez surpris. Ils s'attendaient tout de même un peu à cette nouvelle, mais c'était quand même un choc. Les deux frères avaient passé plusieurs heures dans l'entrepôt de leur père pour savoir si leur famille n'était pas plus grande, mais même le fait qu'ils s'étaient attendu à cette nouvelle. Ils l'avaient cherché en quelque sorte, mais n'étaient pas préparé à ça. Voyant que les deux frères ne disaient plus rien, Bobby en profita pour entrer chez lui et écrire la nouvelle adresse de Gabrielle sur un papier, se doutant que les garçons la lui demanderaient. Le temps que Bobby ait fini d'écrire l'adresse, Sam et Dean s'étaient un peu remis du choc et étaient entrés dans la maison.

Sam : Est-ce que tu as encore des nouvelles d'elle?

Bobby : Oui, elle m'en donne de temps en temps. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand elle est venue aider Ellen à construire son nouveau Road House.

Dean : Elle habite encore à Mont je ne sais plus quoi?

Sam : C'est Montréal. Il me semble que ce n'est pas dur à retenir.

Dean : C'est toi qui le dis…

Bobby : Si vous arrêtez de vous chicaner comme des enfants, je vais peut-être pouvoir vous dire où la trouver.

Sam : Alors elle habite encore à Montréal?

Bobby : Oui, elle tient un bar-motel où se retrouvent les chasseurs, un peu comme le Road House d'Ellen. C'est sur la rue Sainte-Catherine, pas bien loin du cégep du Vieux Montréal.

Dean : C'est quoi ça le cégep?

Sam : C'est une étape scolaire juste avant l'université.

Dean : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique aussi près de ce cégep?

Bobby : Sa fille, votre petite sœur en fait, étudie là-bas. Je vous ai écris l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Gabrielle, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de s'y rendre. Je pense même que j'ai une carte du Québec quelque part.

Un peu après que Bobby ait trouvé sa carte et qu'il l'ait donné aux deux frères, ils le remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers l'Impala. Ils étaient tellement pressés de rencontrer Gabrielle, qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à demander à Bobby s'il savait quelque chose sur leur petite sœur. Les deux frères avaient un voyage de plusieurs heures à faire jusqu'à Montréal et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait là-bas en plein mois de Décembre…Bobby avait tenté de les convaincre de prendre une de ses vieilles voitures, mais Dean ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir de parler en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son bébé sans lui pendant aussi longtemps. Et ça même si Bobby était l'un des mieux placé pour en prendre grand soin. Donc les Winchester étaient partis sans savoir qu'ils allaient retrouver l'Impala sous plusieurs centimètres de neige.

En apparence, Dean n'avait pas l'air très inquiet d'avoir à rencontrer sa petite sœur, mais à l'intérieur il vivait tout un cocktail d'émotions. Il passait de l'impatience à l'angoisse, il voudrait savoir si elle serait comme lui et Sam, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille absolument rien savoir d'eux. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attaché à Adam et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette fois-ci il voulait vraiment s'occuper d'une petite sœur. Ne voulant pas que Sam le voit dans cet état, il fit comme toujours, c'est-à-dire augmenter le volume de l'autoradio et ne se concentrer que sur la route. Sam de son côté, ressentait les mêmes émotions que son frère, mais il ne tentait pas de le cacher pour le plus grand malheur de Dean. Le plus jeune des deux frères ressentait un irrépressible besoin d'en parler à grand frère, même si ce dernier aurait eu envie de le bâillonner et de l'enfermer dans le coffre de la voiture pour le reste du voyage. Sam, en éternel optimiste, tenta encore de discuter de la situation avec son frère.

-Je suis certain qu'on va s'entendre aussi bien avec elle qu'avec Adam

-Parle pour toi! Tu sais rien d'elle à part le fait qu'on ait le même père…Elle ne va pas nécessairement nous sauter au coup dès qu'elle va nous voir, elle pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas vouloir nous voir.

-Quand même, ce n'est pas un monstre!

-C'est pas toi qui pensait qu'Adam était un démon?

- Je ne parlais pas de monstre dans ce sens là. Pour Adam, c'était une erreur et de toute façon tu le pensais toi aussi. Ce coup-ci on sait qu'elle est normale. Je continu quand même de croire qu'elle va super bien s'entendre avec nous.

-Il y a quand même une chance qu'elle nous envoie sur les roses…

-C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être pessimiste à ce point là.

-Pfff n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas pessimiste, juste réaliste.

La conversation en resta là jusqu'à ce que Sam demande comment ils allaient annoncer à Gabrielle et sa fille qu'ils étaient de la même famille, en quelque sorte. Dean proposa de leurs dire tout de suite qui ils étaient, mais Sam était loin d'être de cet avis. D'après lui c'était beaucoup trop direct et ils allaient certainement en arriver à la conclusion pessimiste de Dean dès le départ.

-Et comment tu compte leur annoncer ça? Tu as fait des cours de psycho à Stanford peut-être? Ça nous aiderait à ne pas leur donner un trop gros choc. Dit Dean avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de faire de la psycho, je veux juste qu'on évite de dire « Hey salut t'es notre sœur! ». Ça serait beaucoup trop direct.

Les deux frères continuèrent de s'obstiner sur le comment ils allaient annoncer à leur sœur qu'ils étaient de la même famille, jusqu'au moment où Dean ne se mette à injurier le chauffeur qui était devant lui assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, tout en appuyant brusquement sur les freins.

-NON MAIS BON SANG!!! C'EST QUOI L'IDÉE DE S'ARRÊTER COMME ÇA AU BEAU MILIEU DU CHEMIN!!! TU L'AS TROUVÉ OÙ TON PERMIS DE CONDUIRE!?! DANS UN SAC À SURPRISE!?! C'EST À CROIRE QUE T'AS UNE FIANTE DE PIGEON À LA PLACE DU CERVEAU!!!

Sam, qui ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de cette façon, commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. Il finit tout de même par regarder devant, et il réalisa que le chauffeur n'avait arrêté que parce qu'ils étaient en pleine heure de pointe. Sam décida de calmer son frère avant qu'il ne décide de sortir de l'auto pour faire une bêtise.

-Euh…Dean? Je crois pas que c'était pour t'emmerder qu'il a arrêté. On est en pleine heure de pointe, c'est pas la première fois que tu vois ça…

-Congestionné à ce point-là, oui. Il doit y avoir un imbécile quelque part qui n'a pas encore compris comment faire avancer sa poubelle!

Dean qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, se mit à klaxonner comme un forcené. Son frère qui ne savait plus comment le calmer, décida de trouver un moyen de les sortir du bouchon de circulation pour les emmener dans un endroit où Dean pourrait conduire à une vitesse plus rapide que celle d'une tortue. Il prit donc l'une des cartes qu'ils avaient achetées en arrivant en ville, et se mit à chercher une route secondaire.

-Dean, prends la première petite route que tu vas croiser.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça va m'éviter de devenir sourd à force de t'entendre beugler (hurler très fort) et klaxonner… Il nous reste encore trois heures avant d'arriver à Montréal, et si on reste dans ce bouchon on ne va pas être là-bas avant longtemps.

-T'es sure qu'on ne va pas se perdre et arriver là-bas l'année prochaine?

Sam lui lança un regard agacé et continua de faire leur itinéraire, préférant ignorer son frère. Passer par les routes secondaires leur ferait sauver du temps et ça allait empêcher Dean de s'énerver contre les tortues au volant de voiture.

Il était passé minuit quand les Winchester arrivèrent à Montréal. Les trois heures de Sam s'était vite transformé en plusieurs heures avec les quelques arrêts qu'ils avaient fait. Il fallait bien qu'ils mangent et que Dean fasse quelques pauses puisqu'il refusait de laisser Sam conduire. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son petit frère conduire dans autant de neige, c'était limite l'Antarctique ici! En plus de neiger tout le temps, il y avait assez de glace pour faire une patinoire sur l'autoroute. Dean commençait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi Bobby lui avait proposé une de ses vieilles voitures, parce que conduire avec l'Impala dans ces conditions était assez dangereux pour sa voiture. Les deux frères étaient tous les deux mort de fatigue et, pour une fois, Dean ne fantasmait que sur un lit et non pas sur un lit _et_ une fille. Il voulait dormir et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, excepté le fait que la rue Ste-Catherine restait introuvable.

-Allez Sam! Tu es supposé être mon copilote, alors fais ton boulot et trouve cette foutu rue que je puisse enfin dormir!

-Laisse-moi une minute! Je fais ce que je peux…je comprends pas du tout où on est. La carte est très dure à comprendre.

-Génial…tu es en train de me dire qu'on est perdu?

- Mais non laisse moi juste le temps de trouver. Penses-tu vraiment que je nous aurais perdus? On est sur quelle rue?

- Bah…je crois pas. On est sur quelle rue déjà?

- Je viens juste de te le demander!

-En tout cas, est-ce que tu es sure qu'on est au Canada? Parce que vu toute la neige qu'il y a je ne serais même pas surpris d'être au pôle nord! Et pour répondre à ta question, on est sur la rue Queen Mary…Tiens il y a le chemin de la côte Ste-Catherine là-bas, c'est pas ça qu'on cherche?

-Non mais je viens de trouver la bonne, t'as juste à continuer tout droit et prendre le chemin de la côte des neiges. Si tu continu encore tout droit on devrait tomber directement sur la rue Ste-Catherine.

-Génial, t'aurais pas pu avoir cette illumination deux heures plus tôt?

Les Winchester finirent par arriver sur la rue Ste-Catherine une bonne demi-heure plus tard et se mirent à chercher le bar de Gabrielle. Bobby avait raison, elle n'était pas bien loin du cégep, peut-être dix minutes tout au plus. Dès qu'ils avaient trouvé la rue Ste-Catherine, l'endroit n'avait pas été bien difficile à repérer. L'endroit était assez grand et avait une apparence un peu vieillotte, mais ne jurait pas avec les autres commerces. Il faisait environ cinq ou six étages, assez pour loger plus d'une quarantaine de chasseurs. Sam et Dean avaient l'intention de loger là, c'était beaucoup moins compliqué que de trouver un autre motel dans le coin, et ils pourraient plus facilement en savoir plus sur Gabrielle et leur petite sœur. Dean se décida finalement à sortir de la voiture pour entrer à l'intérieur. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait encore quelque personne au comptoir, ceux-ci ne firent pas trop attention aux deux nouveaux arrivants, mais la femme qui était derrière le bar avait l'air sous le choc. Sam devina tout de suite que ce devait être Gabrielle même si elle n'avait pas du tout le profil d'une chasseuse, mais il se disait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses… Elle était de grandeur moyenne, un peu plus de 5 pieds et 3 et elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui devaient lui arriver au milieu du dos qu'elle avait coiffé en queue de cheval. Son visage était plutôt délicat et pour le moment il était vraiment pâle, ses grands yeux bruns n'exprimaient que de l'incompréhension. C'était comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, ce à quoi elle aurait du être habitué vu son passé. Elle continua de les fixer et finit par dire

-Dean? Sam? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?


	2. Volcan ou bombe à retardement

**Comme vous savez probablement tous, Sam et Dean sont américains donc dans toute la fanfic les personnages parlent tous anglais sauf pour les dialogues en italique qui sont en français.**

**Disclaimer : Je l'avais un peu oublié celui-là...Donc toute la petite bande appartient à Éric Kripke sauf Gabrielle et Nessy qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination à moi.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura des spoilers de la saison 4 et 5, chose que j'avais aussi oublié de mentionner dans mon premier chapitre.**

**Merci à elida17 et samuelle pour vos reviews **

Supernatural

Chapitre 2 – Volcan ou Bombe à Retardement?

-Dean? Sam? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Les deux frères s'étaient attendus à tout excepté ça, ils n'avaient jamais vu Gabrielle alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle les reconnaisse? Les Winchester étaient certains que Bobby ne l'avait pas appelé et la seule autre personne à être en contact avec elle était Ellen. Il n'y avait aucune chance que la barmaid l'ait prévenue de leur arrivée puisqu'elle ne savait même pas qu'ils venaient ici. Sam fut le premier à se remettre de la surprise et il commença tout de suite à l'interroger.

- Où avez-vous appris nos noms? Et comment savez-vous qui nous sommes?

- C'est votre père qui m'a parlé de vous et il m'a montré quelques photos. Il est vraiment très fier de vous.

- C'est surprenant qu'il vous ait parlé de nous… Il ne nous a même pas parlé de vous, n'y de votre fille…Lança Dean.

- Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Nessy?... Attendez que je le vois, il va y passer, ça vous pouvez me croire!

Dean, qui ne savait plus du tout comment réagir, chercha de l'aide du côté de Sam, mais celui-ci le regarda avec un air complètement découragé. Il se douta que son frère n'approuvait pas sa façon de dire à Gabrielle que leur père n'avait pas jugé bon de leur parler de leur petite sœur. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prise pour le monstre du Loch Ness quand il avait entendu son nom avant de réaliser que la barmaid parlait de sa fille. Dire à Gabrielle que John était mort allait être assez difficile, elle l'avait certainement beaucoup aimé puisqu'elle avait eu un enfant avec lui. Sam fit signe à Dean qu'il allait annoncer la nouvelle lui-même pour ne pas donner un autre choc la barmaid. Connaissant le manque de tact Dean, il ne pouvait pas le laisser annoncer ce genre d'information.

- Gabrielle…je suis vraiment désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais...Expliqua Sam d'une voix douce.

Gabrielle ne dit rien et ne versa aucune larme, de toute façon elle avait horreur de pleurer devant quelqu'un, mais toute sa tristesse se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle se remit à parler avec une voix tremblante.

- Comment est-il mort? Demanda Gabrielle, sachant très bien que c'était ça que Sam allait lui dire.

- Il a fait un pacte avec un démon pour que je ne meure pas. Dit Dean ne laissant pas à son frère le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Il nous aurait surement parlé de vous si nous avions passé plus de temps avec lui. Il ne voulait pas rester avec nous trop longtemps pour ne pas nous mettre en danger. Répondit Sam.

- C'est bien lui ça, se sacrifier pour ses enfants... J'aurais quand même aimé qu'il vous parle de votre petite sœur. C'est pour la rencontrer que vous êtes venu ici?

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Répondit Dean.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque part où dormir? Demanda la barmaid.

- On avait pensé vous louer une chambre pour le temps que nous serions ici. Tenta Sam

- Pas besoin de la payer, vous n'avez qu'à prendre la 24. De toute façon je sais très bien que vous n'alliez pas me payer légalement.

Elle leur donna la clé en souriant un peu, en même temps qu'une feuille de papier que Sam se mit tout de suite à lire.

- Où est Nessy? Demanda l'ainé.

- À cette heure, elle est dans son lit, enfin j'espère. Elle va à l'école demain et elle commence tôt.

- On la rencontrera demain alors…

- Je vous ai donné son horaire, vous n'aurez qu'à allez la rejoindre. Si vous lui annoncer vous-même, ça va m'éviter d'avoir à m'excuser à mes clients pour tout le bruit qu'elle pourrait faire.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé de nous? Questionna le plus vieux des deux frères.

- Quand j'ai vu que John ne venait jamais avec vous, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui en parler. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs au cas où elle ne rencontrerait jamais ses frères.

- En gros, c'est nous qui devons faire le sale boulot?

- On lui doit quand même ça. De toute façon tu ne feras pas grand-chose, puisque tu ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler.

- Bonne nuit vous deux, on se revoit demain. Termina la barmaid en partant.

Elle s'en alla avec un sourire en coin laissant Sam et Dean seul. Les Winchester se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, mais aucun des deux ne parlaient, Dean était trop absorbé dans ses pensées et Sam avait encore les yeux rivés sur la feuille que Gabrielle lui avait donné. Ils se couchèrent en se disant seulement bonne nuit et s'endormirent dès que leur tête toucha l'oreiller. Le lendemain, Dean avait passé presque toute la journée à tourner en rond en attendant d'aller rejoindre Nessy et c'était l'une des seules fois où il laissait autant paraitre ce qu'il ressentait. Sam de son côté, n'avait pas bougé de devant son portable, préférant s'informer sur les mythes et légende du Québec et du Canada. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils pourraient croiser de différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Vers 5h20, Dean n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond et décida d'aller retrouver Nessy tout de suite, même si son cours ne finissait qu'à 6h00. Sam qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère s'en allait aussi tôt, abandonna ses recherches et parti à sa suite. En arrivant au cégep, les deux frères restèrent assez surpris, l'établissement était plutôt petit pour une école. Plutôt que de n'avoir que deux ou trois étages l'édifice en contenait onze. Ce coup-ci, ils étaient certains de ne pas se perdre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres, on n'en voyait que quelques grosses rondes sur cinq étages et les autres se trouvaient au onzième et dernier étage. À l'intérieur il n'y avait que des escaliers mécaniques dont plusieurs ne fonctionnait même pas et deux ascenseurs. Les escaliers n'avaient pas été durs à trouver puisqu'ils étaient presqu'en face de l'entré. Dean se demandait où ils devaient aller, il n'avait même pas regardé l'horaire quand Gabrielle le leur avait donné.

- Sammy, est-ce que cette fois tu sais où on s'en va?

- Oui, on va au huitième étage. Elle est en philosophie

- À quoi ça va bien pouvoir lui servir dans la vie?

Sam ne répondit pas à sa question tout de suite, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'argumenter avec lui sur l'utilité de ce cours dans la vie. C'était un cours obligatoire au Québec, c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien à redire, alors il préféra trouver une réponse simple qui couperait son envie d'aller plus loin. Et de toute façon, ils venaient juste d'arriver devant la classe.

- C'est juste un cours qu'il faut absolument faire et ne me demande pas pourquoi, parce que je ne le sais pas. Et puis pourquoi il fallait qu'on arrive aussi tôt? Il reste encore une demi-heure avant la fin de son cours.

- Euh…au cas où elle finirait plus tôt, ça aurait posé problème si on l'avait manqué.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Tiens, tu pense que c'est laquelle dans la classe?

- Peut-être celle qui est devant le prof et qui a l'air de boire ses paroles. Comme ça elle serait comme toi, un petit rat de bibliothèque qui adore les études.

- Moi, je dirais que c'est celle du fond qui dort sur son cahier de notes. Ce n'est pas toi qui dormais tout le temps pendant les cours? Et un autre point commun, elle aussi bave en dormant!

- Pfff je ne bave même pas quand je dors!

Sam ne se doutais pas qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il avait dit. Nessy était au fond de la classe et elle avait effectivement dormit durant son cours, mais il y avait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle était réveillée. La jeune fille en avait même profité pour observer Sam et Dean. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des étudiants et elle trouvait ça plutôt étrange qu'ils fassent le pied de grue devant la porte de la classe, sans faire autre chose que regarder à l'intérieur. N'écoutant plus se que disait le professeur depuis longtemps, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait posé une question et qu'il commençait à perdre patience en attendant sa réponse.

- Mademoiselle Winchester! Est-ce que vous allez finir par me donner votre réponse ou je vais devoir la chercher dans le journal de demain?

- Euh…c'était quoi la question déjà?

- Je vous demandais si les êtres humains étaient libres selon Darwin. Mais puisque le cours est fini, et que vous avez mis trop de temps pour répondre, toute la classe devra me faire une rédaction de deux page sur le sujet, à me remettre demain avec votre projet de fin de session.

Nessy était d'une humeur massacrante, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce devoir supplémentaire. C'est à croire que le professeur faisait toujours exprès pour la choisir elle pour répondre aux questions, alors qu'il y en avait au moins dix autres qui n'écoutaient absolument rien de ce qu'il disait. Elle n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un qu'on remarquait facilement. Elle avait à peu près la même taille que sa mère et avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ceux de Dean mais ils avaient la forme de ceux de sa mère. En fait, elle était une reproduction miniature de Gabrielle, surtout pour son visage. La jeune fille rassembla ses livres en vitesse et sorti de la classe rapidement percutant Sam de plein fouet. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Nessy mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le plancher était moins dur que d'habitude. Elle se releva rapidement en s'excusant et essaya de partir, mais Dean attrapa la ganse de son sac et la ramena vers eux. Quand le prof avait ramené la jeune fille à l'ordre, il avait dit son nom de famille assez fort pour que les deux frères l'entendent clairement.

- Oh non, toi tu vas nous suivre, on doit te parler. Lança l'ainé.

- Vous êtes qui, vous? Répondit la jeune fille.

- C'est justement pour te le dire que l'on voudrait que tu nous suives. Expliqua Sam.

- Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus. Lança la benjamine imitant la voix d'un enfant.

- On n'est pas des inconnus, on est…

- De la famille! Coupa Sam en écrasant le pied de Dean heureux de l'avoir interrompu à temps.

Nessy les regarda plutôt sceptique, mais ne dit rien pendant une bonne minute en les regardants tour à tour. Elle trouvait étrange que de la « famille » arrive comme ça sans prévenir, pour la voir.

- De la famille d'où? Du côté de ma mère ou de mon père? Vous êtes assez louche tous les deux, alors qui êtes vous?

- En quoi est-ce que nous sommes louches? Dit Sam en déglutissant.

- Tu lui as carrément coupé la parole comme s'il allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Ça ne prend pas un QI très élevé pour comprendre ça. Je suis loin d'être idiote!

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais idiote…

- Alors vous allez me dire vous êtes qui!

Dean voyait très bien que Nessy commençait à devenir très énervé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aider son frère. C'était l'une des première fois que Sam avait autant de problèmes avec quelqu'un et il voulait voir comment son frère allait arranger la situation. Il ne se décida à faire quelque chose que lorsque Sam lui lança un regard totalement désespéré.

- Calme-toi un peu et je vais te dire exactement qui nous sommes. Mais il va falloir me promettre que tu ne vas pas te remettre à hurler. Lança Dean en se dirigeant vers une classe vide suivit des deux autres.

- Bon ok, c'est promis. Mais de votre côté, plus de mensonges!

- Je m'appel Dean, et lui c'est Sam, mon petit frère. Quand il t'a dit qu'on était de la famille, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. En fait, nous sommes tes grands frères.

- C'est une blague? Ouais c'est ça, il y a une caméra caché quelque part.

Dean la regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas été trop direct en annonçant une nouvelle assez dure à prendre et elle ne le croyait même pas. Pourtant il avait été très sérieux et il était certain qu'il n'avait pas annoncé ça comme si c'était une blague.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, nous sommes vraiment tes frères. En fait, nous sommes tes demi-frères, on a le même père mais pas la même mère. Expliqua le cadet.

- Non pour de vrai? dit Nessy sarcastique. Alors votre père c'est John Winchester?

- Oui c'est à peu près ça qu'on t'a dit…

- Non ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous avez dit… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi il n'a jamais été vraiment présent… Ça fait au moins trois ans qu'il n'est pas venu nous voir.

- Il avait une bonne raison de ne pas être venu te voir, il est mort il y a à peu près trois ans…

Nessy regarda l'ainé tellement surprise et choqué qu'elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Même s'il ne venait pas la voir souvent elle l'adorait, c'était tout de même son père. À chacune de ses visites, il amenait Nessy faire quelque chose qu'elle adorait. Ils avaient même réparé cette vieille Impala 67 décapotable tous les deux. Ça avait duré quelques mois, mais elle était en amour avec cette auto et maintenant elle s'y connaissait bien en mécanique grâce à lui. Nessy se remit à parler la voix tremblante se retenant tant bien que mal de pleurer. La jeune fille ressemblait énormément à sa mère de ce côté. Pleurer en public était tout un défi pour son orgueil.

- Comment il est mort?

- J'ai déjà entendu ça,…ta mère nous a posé exactement la même question. En gros, il est mort pour me sauver.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment il est mort.

- On va t'expliquer plus tard comment c'est arriver! Ragea Dean en lançant un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille.

La jeune fille se doutait très bien que John était mort de causes surnaturelles. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, les deux frères n'auraient pas été aussi vagues et lui auraient clairement expliqué les circonstances de la mort de leur père. Elle était habituée aux monstres, démons, fantômes et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter. Elle vivait dans un bar pour chasseurs alors elle avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires de chasse. Et puis, de toute façon, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait été chasseuse avant sa naissance et que John en avait été un lui aussi. Nessy décida de ne pas leur reposer la question, puisque sa mère devait déjà connaitre la vérité. Dean avait tout de même dit qu'elle avait posé exactement la même question et elle avait dû avoir une réponse, elle.

- Bon, si vous avez fini de me parler, je vais retourner chez moi, j'ai un tas de trucs à faire. Dit Nessy d'un ton sec en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- On va faire le chemin ensemble, on va au même endroit que toi. S'exclama Dean avec un regard moqueur.

La jeune fille ne dit rien et se dirigea vers les escaliers roulants qui la menèrent vers la sortie. Elle ne parla durant le trajet, préférant réfléchir à la situation. Ses deux frères ne lui avaient pas fait très bonne impression au départ en lui racontant n'importe quoi et en lui cachant des choses, mais elle voulait tout de même leur laisser une chance de se rattraper. En entrant dans le bar, Nessy décida d'aller tout de suite parler avec sa mère de ses deux frères et de la mort de son père. Elle voulait savoir si sa mère était au courant de l'existence de ses frères et si c'était le cas, la jeune fille aimerait bien savoir pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Nessy se dirigea vers le comptoir où la barmaid était en train de laver un verre et elle s'installa sur un banc vide.

_- Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…_

_- Quoi?_

_- Est-ce que tu le savais que j'avais deux frères?_

_- Oui je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite._

_- ET POURQUOI TU NE M'EN A JAMAIS PARLÉ! _HurlaNessy en se levant.

_- Parce que ton père n'est jamais venu ici avec eux et il ne t'en avait jamais parlé! Je ne voulais pas te dire que tu avais des frères que tu ne verrais probablement jamais! _Répondit Gabrielle le plus calmement possible en continuant d'essuyer son verre.

_- ET PAPA, TU SAVAIS QU'IL ÉTAIT MORT! ÇA AUSSI TU VOULAIS M'EN PARLER PLUS TARD POUR MÉNAGER MON PAUVRE PETIT COEUR QUI N'AURAIT JAMAIS ÉTÉ CAPABLE DE PRENDRE UNE MAUVAISE NOUVELLE! _

_- Calme toi un peu, ça je ne l'ai appris que hier soir, c'est tes frères qui m'en ont parlé quand ils sont arrivés._

_- T'AURAIS PU VENIR ME CHERCHER!_

_- Quand ils sont arrivés il était passé minuit. Comme si tu ne dormais pas à ce moment là!_

_- MAIS JE M'EN CALISSE DE DORMIR! TU AURAIS QUAND MÊME PU ME RÉVEILLER! _Cria Nessy alors que Sam cherchait le rapport entre l'église et cette conversation.

_- Non je n'allais certainement pas te réveiller seulement pour que tu rencontre tes frères dans la seconde! De toute façon, ils étaient morts de fatigue! Je veux qu'on parle de ton père tous les quatre, alors reste dans le coin. _

Nessy quitta la pièce en coup de vent, préférant aller dans sa chambre pour être seule un peu et repenser à tout ça. Elle avait du mal à digérer le fait que son père, qui tuait tout ce qui pouvait s'appeler démon, ait fait un pacte avec l'un d'eux, même pour sauver une vie. Gabrielle eu un soupir de soulagement quand sa fille fut descendu. Nessy ne s'était pas énervée autant qu'elle s'y attendait, elle avait un caractère plutôt bouillant et pouvait être très dure à gérer. La jeune fille venait tout juste d'apprendre que son père, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, était mort, normalement elle aurait réagit encore plus violemment.

Sam qui avaient suivi la conversation entre Gabrielle et sa fille expliquait comme il le pouvait à Dean tout ce qu'il avait compris. Puisqu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait suivi des cours de français et que Nessy avait décidé de s'engueuler avec sa mère dans cette langue, Dean n'avait absolument rien compris, à part le fait que sa sœur n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bar, puisque Sam avait entendu Gabrielle dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils parlent de la mort de John ensemble, mais puisque Nessy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler tout de suite, il voulait parler avec Gabrielle pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

- Vous vouliez qu'on parle de la mort de notre père, mais est-ce que vous préférez qu'on attende Nessy?

- Vaut mieux la laisser tranquille quelques minutes. De toute façon je n'ai pas fini de préparer le souper. On en parlera après avoir mangé, elle sera surement plus calme d'ici là. Est-ce qu'elle a été trop dure avec vous quand vous lui avez appris que vous étiez frères et sœur?

- Elle a pensé que c'était une blague et elle a un peu crié, mais à part ça, ça n'a pas été trop mal. Expliqua Dean.

- Vous avez été chanceux, normalement elle s'énerve beaucoup plus que ça. Elle a un caractère vraiment…explosif.

- Ouais on en a eu un échantillon…

Ils continuèrent de parler ensemble, et les deux Winchester en apprirent un peu plus sur leur petite sœur, dont son âge et sa date de fête qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, ils rirent légèrement en apprenant qu'elle était née le jour de l'Halloween. Maintenant, ils savaient que Nessy étudiait en lutherie. Gabrielle et Sam se moquèrent un peu de Dean quand celui-ci demanda d'où venait la passion de la jeune fille pour la lutte. La barmaid leur parla aussi des goûts musicaux et de la voiture de Nessy qui ressemblait énormément aux goûts de Dean. La jeune fille adorait le vieux rock et elle jouait souvent de la guitare, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait apprendre à construire des guitares. Sa voiture était une Chevrolet Impala 1967 semblable à celle de Dean, excepté le fait que celle de Nessy était rouge, décapotable avec le toit blanc. De plus, c'était une SS deux portes et l'intérieur était aussi blanc que le toit.

Il était presque 7h30 quand Nessy se décida finalement à sortir de sa chambre. Elle en voulait tellement à sa mère de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ses frères avant aujourd'hui, qu'elle en avait oublié que Sam et Dean devaient éclaircir les circonstances de la mort de John. Quand elle entra dans le bar, elle alla directement s'installer sur un banc complètement à l'écart de ceux de ses frères et sa mère. Dès que Gabrielle vit sa fille installé sur son banc, elle alla chercher le souper qui était encore dans le four. Elle avait préparé du pâté chinois, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Sam et Dean n'auraient probablement jamais mangé ou même déjà vu ça. Quand l'ainé reçu son assiette, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un air sceptique proche du dégoût. Il trouvait répugnant le mélange de patate pilé, de maïs en crème et de viande haché. Il ne l'aurait probablement jamais mangé si quelqu'un d'autre que Gabrielle le lui avait servi. En fait, le mélange avait l'air de boue. La barmaid voyait bien que Dean avait une drôle de tête et elle se doutait que ça avait rapport avec son souper.

- Dean, est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Demanda la femme avec un sourire.

- Non non, tout va bien. Euh ça s'appel comment ça?

- C'est du pâté chinois. Ne te fit pas à l'apparence, c'est très bon.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça avait l'air mauvais…

- Non, mais tu aurais du voir la tête que tu faisais.

Dean pris finalement une bouché pour faire plaisir à Gabrielle et il devait avouer que c'était loin d'être mauvais. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Nessy et vit qu'elle mangeait son pâté chinois avec du ketchup. Il décida d'essayer lui aussi, de toute façon si elle le mangeait comme ça, cela ne devait pas être si mauvais. En fin de compte, Dean reprit au moins trois assiettes avant de déclarer qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler devant l'air amusé de la barmaid. Quand Gabrielle s'aperçut que tout le monde avaient fini de manger, elle se dit qu'il se serait temps de parler de la mort de John. Il y avait plusieurs heures déjà qu'elle attendait. Elle commença par aller voir sa fille, même si celle-ci était encore de très mauvaise humeur. La barmaid demanda à Nessy d'aller rejoindre ses deux frères et d'éviter de se s'énerver encore une fois. La jeune fille ne la regarda pas et ne dit rien se contentant de se diriger vers le banc libre à côté de Dean et de s'y asseoir.

- Maintenant que Nessy s'est enfin décidé à sortir de sa chambre, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer comment John est mort.

- On vous a déjà dit qu'il avait fait un pacte avec un démon pour me sauver…

- En fait, je voulais des détails. C'était quel démon et quand est-ce qu'il a fait ce pacte.

- Il a fait le pacte avec Azazel, le démon aux yeux jaunes. C'est le même qui a tué notre mère. Notre père a donné son âme et le colt pour que Dean ne meure pas.

- John m'en a un peu parlé, mais je n'en sais que très peu. Azazel n'est pourtant pas un démon des croisements, alors pourquoi avoir fait un pacte avec lui?

- En fait, on n'en sait rien. Il l'a juste invoqué et il a fait le pacte. Expliqua Dean.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois mourant?

- L'un des « amis » d'Azazel nous a rentré dedans avec son camion et il a salement amoché mon Impala… Je suis tombé dans le coma, et je n'allais pas me réveiller.

- Ça a du arriver il y a environ treize ans, non?

- C'est arrivé il y a trois ans… commença Sam.

- Hein? C'est impossible! Normalement les démons donnent dix ans à vivre à ceux qui vendent leurs âmes. Coupa la barmaid.

- Il ne lui a même pas donné une journée. Il devait vouloir le mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus rapidement possible. Lança Dean d'une voix triste.

Dean se dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de parler de son pacte à lui et du fait que lui aussi n'avait pas eu droit aux dix ans habituel. Gabrielle quant à elle, ressentait la même douleur qu'avant de savoir la vérité, mais elle aimait tout de même mieux la connaitre plutôt que de rester dans le néant. Elle voyait que Nessy restait silencieuse et ne faisait que regarder dans le vide, mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle. Depuis quelques semaines la jeune fille était de mauvaise humeur de plus en plus souvent, et il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir ce qu'elle avait. Même sa propre mère n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Alors Nessy, pour quelqu'un qui était impatiente de savoir comment papa était mort. Tu es plutôt silencieuse. Lança Dean inconscient de la réaction qu'aurait la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je parle ou pas de toute façon!

Nessy se leva si rapidement que son banc tomba au sol et elle alla s'enfermer, une fois de plus, dans sa chambre. Dean, de son côté, continuait de se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal, pendant que Sam lui lançait un de ses regards réprobateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore?

- Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler ou quoi? On ne peut pas dire que tu as été très délicat avec elle. Elle a appris la mort de papa il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire ça…

- Je pourrais peut-être allez lui parler et m'excuser…

Le plus vieux des deux frères chercha l'approbation de Gabrielle avant de faire quoi que se soit. La barmaid se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui indiquer la porte au fond du bar qui menait à son appartement au sous-sol. Dean se leva tranquillement de son banc et se dirigea avec un peu d'appréhension vers l'entrée qui menait à l'appartement. Connaissant le caractère explosif de sa petite sœur, il avait peur de devoir subir lui aussi à une scène comme celle que Gabrielle avait subie il y a quelques heures. Le plus vieux des Winchester était arrivé dans le sous-sol et s'était mis en quête de trouver la chambre de Nessy, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de visiter un peu les lieux. L'appartement était assez grand pour deux, mais il y aurait eu assez de place pour que Sam et lui dorment dans le salon. Face à la porte, qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche da l'appartement, il y avait une grande cuisine avec un comptoir en forme de « L » un peu comme celui qu'il y avait dans le bar. Quatre personnes auraient prendre place sur les bancs du comptoir et quatre autres pouvaient s'asseoir à la table qu'il y avait à côté de la cuisinière. À gauche de la cuisine, il y avait une grande chambre plutôt sobre qui devait être celle de Gabrielle, la pièce contenait un lit double, deux tables de nuit et un bureau avec quelques photos dessus. À gauche de cette pièce, il y avait la salle de bain et face à la chambre, il y avait le salon. La pièce était constituée de deux divans disposés en forme de « L », avec une table basse qui les séparait. Devant le premier fauteuil, il y avait une longue table basse qui le séparait du meuble de la télévision. La seule pièce qui avait une porte fermée était celle qui était à gauche du salon et Dean se doutait que c'était la chambre de Nessy. Il pensait tellement à ce qu'il allait dire à sa sœur qu'il en oublia de cogner avant d'entrer dans la chambre ce qui lui causa encore des problèmes. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte était Nessy en  
sous-vêtements. Il l'avait surprise au moment où elle s'apprêtait à enlever son soutien-gorge. Nessy se retourna lentement pensant que c'était sa mère, mais elle resta figé quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle d'une voix stridente et furieuse.

- DE-HOOOOORS!

- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé je je je…

- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Dean ne se le fit pas redire une troisième fois et sorti rapidement de la chambre, mais il reçu quand même le cellulaire de Nessy derrière la tête. Il remonta à l'étage comme si le diable était à ses trousses et alla s'installer le plus loin possible de la porte qui menait à la cave. Quand Sam et Gabrielle le virent arriver dans cet état, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Dean était installé sur le bord de son banc, comme s'il se préparait à repartir et il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a eu la pire peur de sa vie.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Elle a encore crié? Demanda Sam riant toujours.

- Crier? Oh non loin de là! Elle a carrément hurlé et elle m'a lancé son cellulaire par la tête… expliqua Dean les yeux ouvert de frayeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle agisse de la sorte?

Au moment où Gabrielle posait la question, Nessy était entré dans le bar en claquant la porte. La jeune fille, qui n'était vêtue que d'un chandail qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse ainsi que de ses sous-vêtements noirs que l'on apercevait au travers l'étoffe blanche, se dirigea directement vers Dean qui avait les yeux tellement grand ouvert qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS À COGNER AVANT D'ENTRER? Hurla-t-elle alors que la plupart des hommes présent ne rêvaient que de lui enlevé ses derniers vêtements.

- Je j'étais venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et j'ai complètement oublié de cogner. Je suis vraiment désolé…

- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer et pour tes excuses, c'est totalement manqué!

- Oh tu peux me croire, je ne m'approcherai plus jamais à moins d'un mètre de ta chambre!

Nessy se contenta de sourciller et décida de retourner se changer quand elle remarqua les nombreux regards pervers que sa tenue attirait. Les chasseurs qui venaient passer leurs soirées au bar étaient plutôt solitaires et une jeune fille comme Nessy ne les laissaient pas indifférent, loin de là. Dès que la jeune fille eu passé le pas de la porte, Dean se détendit d'un seul coup et poussa un long soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa sœur lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- À ce que je vois tes excuses ne ne sont pas déroulées comme tu le pensais. Lança Gabrielle.

- Non pas vraiment…Maintenant elle doit m'en vouloir encore plus.

- Je vais allez lui en parler. Occupez-vous du bar en attendant, tout ce que vous avez besoin se trouve derrière vous et sous le comptoir, annonça la femme.

La barmaid ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son appartement. Gabrielle comprenait de moins en moins sa fille et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Depuis quelques mois les notes de Nessy n'arrêtaient pas de chuter et s'était la deuxième fois qu'elle recommençait son cours de philosophie. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle ne voulait plus continuer ses études. La jeune fille s'intéressait de plus en plus au surnaturel, ça se voyait à sa façon de rester attentive à tout ce que les chasseurs racontaient et à toutes les recherches qu'elle effectuait sur son portable. La barmaid avait peur que sa fille ne décide de partir et de chasser comme toute sa famille l'avait fait. Quand Gabrielle arriva devant la porte de chambre de Nessy, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de cogner et la jeune fille se contenta de grogner pour signifier à sa mère qu'elle pouvait entrer. Gabrielle pénétra dans la pièce et resta surprise de la propreté qui y régnait, normalement sa fille vivait dans ce qu'il était possible de qualifier comme étant une « zone sinistré ».

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à faire le ménage.

- Tu m'as tellement vanté le bonheur d'avoir une chambre propre que j'ai décidé d'essayer pour voir si ma vie en serait plus merveilleuse…Comme tu peux le voir je rayonne de bonheur au milieu de toute cette propreté. Chantonna Nessy ironiquement.

- Ok miss sarcasme, j'ai compris le message! Je vais arrêter les infopubs sur les mérites d'une chambre bien rangé.

- T'es venu ici juste pour me dire ça?

- Non je voulais te parler de Dean. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui?

- Rien du tout.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'arrête pas de lui tomber dessus depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'hurler comme ça sur quelqu'un que tu connais à peine.

- J'ai pas hurlé tant que ça…

- On n'entendait pas clairement ce que tu disais, mais quand Dean est entré dans ta chambre on t'a entendu jusqu'en haut. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas…c'est vrai qu'il ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de faire quelque chose...mais il est quand même sympa. Je pense que je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, ça devrait me passer.

- Puisque tu le trouve sympa, tu vas monter t'excuser pour ce que tu lui à fait endurer. Le pauvre, il est loin d'être habituer à ton caractère…

- C'est beau pas besoin d'en rajouter…Tu pourrais pas lui demander de redescendre à la place? J'aimerais bien ne pas être obligé de me rechanger une autre fois.

Gabrielle se contenta de sourire et remonta à l'étage. Elle se doutait que Dean ne voudrait pas descendre au sous-sol une autre fois et elle le comprenait, mais elle savait également qu'elle ne réussirait pas à faire remonter sa fille à l'étage. Nessy se fichait éperdument que les clients du bar la voient en pyjama (du moment qu'il la couvrait entièrement) et se changer plusieurs fois ne la dérangeait pas habituellement. Gabrielle était certaine que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour que sa fille n'ait pas à avoir à faire ses excuses en public. Finalement, la barmaid avait le choix d'argumenter avec une poule mouillé et une tête de cochon, pour elle le plus simple serait de faire redescendre Dean dans la chambre de Nessy. La barmaid se rendit derrière son comptoir rapidement quand elle vit une bouteille de rhum passer à deux doigts de faire un plongeon vers le plancher, décidément elle ne laisserait plus Sam et Dean s'occuper de son bar s'ils continuaient d'être aussi imprudent.

- C'est beau vous deux, je vais reprendre ma place.

- Moi je veux bien continuer…lança Dean en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait de nouveau affronter s'il n'était pas déjà occuper.

- Non! Toi tu redescends voir Nessy.

- Pas question! J'ai pas envie de me refaire hurler dessus et encore moins de recevoir un autre truc sur la tête!

Dean grinça des dents ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vu juste quant au retour de Gabrielle au rez-de-chaussée.

- Elle ne va pas te hurler dessus, elle va simplement s'excuser pour ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer. Ta sœur a juste un peu trop d'orgueil pour le faire en public.

- Elle ne va pas me tomber dessus une autre fois alors?

- Si tu cogne avant d'entrer tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème.

Dean se dirigea une seconde fois vers le sous-sol, mais cette fois-ci il était encore moins confiant que la première fois qu'il était allez voir sa sœur. Quand Gabrielle lui avait dit que Nessy avait un caractère explosif il s'était dit qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi pire, mais la vérité était que le mot « explosif » était un euphémisme en ce qui concernait Nessy. Dean se promit de rester le plus prudent possible pour ne pas remettre la jeune fille de mauvaise humeur. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, l'ainé hésita pendant quelques secondes se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner en haut au plus vite, mais il n'eu pas le temps de prendre sa décision que Nessy ouvrait sa porte en lui faisant un sourire repentant.

- Tu peux entrer, je vais me tenir tranquille c'est promis.

- J'espère… marmonna Dean en se frottant inconsciemment l'arrière de la tête là où le téléphone l'avait frappé.

Dean suivit sa sœur dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il la regarda un moment se demandant comment aborder le sujet sans la mettre en colère.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire...

- Euh ouais…Je suis désolé pour le cellulaire...et pour t'avoir hurlé dessus. Je suis juste un peu à pic ces temps-ci.

- Alors j'ai rien fait de mal?

- T'as pas aidé ton cas…On devrait bien s'entendre si tu évite de rentrer dans ma chambre sans cogner et de me redire des trucs comme tout à l'heure.

- C'est compris, toujours cogner avant d'entrer.

Nessy se mit à rire et lui lança son oreiller en plein visage. Dean resta surpris un moment, mais il finit par attraper sa sœur et à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce, le souffle court.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu te tiendrais tranquille.

- Je t'avais juste dit que je ne me mettrais pas à hurler…

- Non non, tu avais dit que tu te tiendrais tranquille. J'ai une très bonne mémoire

- Est-ce que tu joue toujours autant sur les détails?

- Non pas toujours, c'était juste pour t'agacer.

Nessy regarda son frère en souriant et se décida finalement à parler avec Dean de leur père. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur lui et elle y avait tellement de questions qu'elle avait à poser.

- Papa il était comment avec toi et Sam? Demanda Nessy en regardant le plancher.

- Il n'était pas là souvent. Papa était toujours en train de chasser et pendant toute une année il a évité d'être avec Sam et moi pour ne pas nous mettre en danger.

- En danger à cause de quoi? Le questionna la jeune fille en sourcillant.

- Un démon, mais c'est fini tout ça.

- Il a commencé à chasser à cause de quoi?

- À cause d'Azazel, il a voulu venger la mort de notre mère. Elle avait fait un pacte avec lui pour ramener papa à la vie. Le démon n'a pas vraiment aimé qu'elle ne veuille pas respecter ses engagements alors il l'a tué.

Nessy resta silencieuse quelques secondes ne regardant que le mur en face d'elle. La jeune fille commençait à croire que c'était une habitude dans cette famille de faire des pactes avec les démons même si on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces tas de fumiers. Il ne semblait y avoir que Sam qui n'ait pas fait un pacte pour sauver une autre personne.

- Comment elle connaissait l'existence des démons? demanda Nessy, sortant de ses pensées.

- C'était une chasseuse elle aussi comme tout le reste de sa famille. Répondit Dean en souriant un peu.

-Elle s'appelait comment?

- Mary...

- Alors il reste juste nous trois?

- Oui...papa a eu un autre fils il s'appelait Adam, mais il est mort lui aussi.

- Il n'a pas chômé! Plaisanta Nessy en espérant faire disparaitre la tête d'enterrement de son grand frère.

- Après la mort de ma mère il n'a eu que toi et Adam. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu d'autres enfants. La renseigna Dean en souriant pour rassurer Nessy.

- Tu t'entendais bien avec lui?

- En fait je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec le vrai Adam. Des goules les avaient mangés, lui et sa mère. Mais pendant que Sam et moi on croyait qu'il était humain, je ne peux pas dire que je m'entendais vraiment bien avec lui. Les anges l'ont ramené à la vie il y a quelques mois, mais il a disparue et on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé...

- La goule a pris sa forme? S'étonna la jeune fille en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Oui, les goules peuvent prendre la forme de leur dernier repas. Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive? Demanda Dean, préférant changer de sujet de conversation.

- Je jouais de la guitare. Ça me m'aide à me calmer.

- J'ai toujours voulu en jouer, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre. J'avais d'autres préoccupations.

- Ouais je m'en doutais…J'ai une vieille guitare que je n'utilise plus je pourrais t'apprendre à jouer si tu veux…

- Pour vrai? Ce serait génial!

La jeune fille se leva en souriant et se mit à chercher sous son lit. Elle finit par ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un étui à guitare qu'elle déposa devant son frère. Dean attrapa l'étui et en sortie délicatement la guitare, il donnait l'impression qu'il manipulait une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Nessy le regardant avec un sourire radieux et passa plusieurs heures à lui montrer comment positionner ses mains et ses doigts sur la guitare et à lui apprendre les différents accords. Elle avait déjà commencé à lui apprendre une chanson plutôt facile quand sa mère et Sam apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le plus jeune des deux frères était plutôt surpris que Dean et Nessy s'entendent aussi bien alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques heures, ils étaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer. Gabrielle était heureuse que sa fille ait fini par arrêter de hurler après son grand frère, maintenant tout deux semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

- Ness il commence à être tard, il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher, j'ai à parler à tes frères.

- À propos de quoi? Demanda Dean curieux.

- Une nouvelle chasse, montez avec moi et toi Nessy tu reste ici, je ne veux pas te voir en haut.

- Et pourquoi je devrais rester ici? Je suis assez vieille pour entendre ce que t'as à leur dire. C'est pas la première fois que j'en entends parler, toi et les chasseurs qui viennent ici vous en discutez tout le temps et ça ne t'as jamais dérangé que j'écoute!

- Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pareil. Fais ce que je dis et ne discute pas!

Nessy lança un regard noir à sa mère et rangea la guitare dans son étui pendant que les trois adultes remontaient au bar. Si sa mère voulait autant lui cacher quelque chose à propos du surnaturel, ça ne pouvait être que parce que c'était trop dangereux ou que ça la concernait de trop près. La jeune fille hésita longtemps, mais finalement sa curiosité l'emporta et elle décida d'allez écouter derrière la porte ce dont sa mère parlait. Puisqu'il était plus de trois heures du matin, il n'y avait plus un chat dans le bar alors elle pourrait surement entendre assez clairement ce que ses frères et sa mère allaient dire. Quand Nessy arriva à la porte, sa mère avait déjà commencé à expliquer le sujet de la chasse à Sam et Dean. La barmaid leur parlait d'une patte de loup qui pouvait réaliser trois souhaits. Elle se trouvait au mont Saint-Hilaire et avait posé beaucoup de problème aux habitants. Gabrielle pensait que les deux frères devraient allez jeter un coup d'œil là-bas. Il y avait eu là bas quelques incendies qui s'étaient avéré violant en plein hiver, autant en forêt que dans une scierie, dont le coupable restait un mystère, une fillette de quatre ans disparue depuis deux ans qui réapparait du jour au lendemain et un aveugle retrouvant subitement la vue. Si c'était bien la patte de loup qui causait tous ces chamboulements il serait plus sage allez la chercher et la détruire pour qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne. La barmaid n'était pas certaine à cent pourcent que c'était vraiment la patte de loup, mais elle ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre surtout que la légende de la patte était un mythe local assez connu. Nessy avait arrêté d'écouter sa mère quand elle avait entendu que cette patte de loup pouvait accomplir trois vœux. C'était la seule chance que la jeune fille avait de revoir son père vivant, elle n'avait qu'à trouver cette patte et souhaiter que John revienne d'entre les morts ce qu'elle pouvait faire les deux doigts dans le nez. Nessy descendit rapidement dans sa chambre et se mit à faire des recherches sur cette légende pour savoir exactement où se trouvait la patte. Elle voulait arriver au mont Saint-Hilaire avant ses frères et elle avait déjà une bonne idée pour les ralentir.


End file.
